videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Broly/Profiles
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury Broly is the legendary Super Saiyan, prophesied in ancient Saiyan folklore. Once defeated by Goku, he has returned insane with rage. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi The Legendary Super Saiyan, who appears in movies including "The Legendary Super Saiyan" and "Broly: Second Coming". Broly was born on Planet Vegeta the same day as Goku. The two even shared neighboring incubators. Having been subjected to Goku's relentless crying in the incubator would later serve as the pretext for the battle between them. As a result of Broly having a battle power of over 10,000 from the time he was little, his power was feared by Vegeta's father, King Vegeta, who ordered him killed along with his father, Paragas. After both of them are left for dead, Paragas determines to get revenge against the Vegeta family. Decades later, under the guise of doing away with the Legendary Super Saiyan, Paragas invites Vegeta to a "new" Planet Vegeta, called New Vegeta. In doing so he attempts to exact his revenge against the Prince of all Saiyans because this planet is on a collision course with a comet. Ordinarily, Broly's power was guided by a mind control device placed on his head by Paragas. However, when Goku came to New Vegeta via his Instant Transmission, Broly's instincts were awakened, and he became so unruly that not even Paragas could control him. Upon becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan, his monstrous battle power was triggered, and he defeated Goku and Vegeta together. He also demonstrated his brutality by killing Paragas after he tried to escape and abandon Broly. Finally, with power received from his friends, Goku defeated him with a single blow, and it appeared he was destroyed, along with the explosion of New Vegeta. However, just before New Vegeta's explosion, he managed to escape in a spaceship and crash-landed on Earth near a small village in the mountains. He stayed there for seven years, critically injured and preserved in the ice. Later, in "Broly: Second Coming," when Goten, Trunks and Videl came to this same village in search of a Dragon Ball, the sound of Goten's cries revived Broly. He started a fight that drew in Goten and the others, eventually including Gohan who came to the rescue. This time Broly pressed his opponents to the brink of defeat, but with the assistance of Goku, who was brought back to life for just an instant through the power of the Dragon Balls, the father-son trio was finally able to defeat Broly. Later, in "Bio-Broly," he is reanimated using biotechnology, but breaks out of his culture capsule halfway through his regeneration, leaving his whole body in a weird, melting gelatinous state. This "Bio-Broly" was a monster without a trace of rationality left within him. Including this "Bio-Broly" version, he has appeared in three different movies, making him the greatest, most powerful adversary with the most appearances. Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 Broly This is the ordinary form of Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan, one of the few remaining Saiyans in the universe. Broly was born on the same day as Goku on Planet Vegeta, and still bears memories of being upset by Goku's nonstop crying from the neighboring cradle. For this reason, he bears a depe grudge against Goku. Broly also holds a grudge against the Vegeta family, as King Vegeta nearly killed him and his father, Paragas, when Broly was a baby, fearing his already tremendous power level of above 10,000. Unable to control the dangerous power and violent tendencies of his son, Paragas placed a special ring on Broly's head to control his power. For this reason, Broly normally seems to be a polite and reserved young man. Broly (Super Saiyan) This is Broly after becoming aware of his true abilities, and transforming into a Super Saiyan when encountering Goku on New Planet Vegeta. Although he was still under Paragas' control in this state, his power level was extremely high, and he easily outclassed Vegeta in battle. After that, Broly became even more powerful, breaking away from Paragas' control, and gradually revealing his true personality and power, eventually transforming into the Legendary Super Saiyan... Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) Broly changed into this form once his true abilities were unlocked, thanks to his meeting with Goku. He then broke the ring that had been used to control his power and violent tendencies. This form is overflowing with power, enough to shake even Vegeta's resolve. Once he became the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly was spurred on by his monstrous power level and brutality, and he dominated the fighters from Earth in battle. Broly even showed himself to be cruel enough to attack his own father, who was trying to flee from his son's rage. Including his appearance as Bio-Broly in "Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly", Broly has appeared in three theatrical appearances, giving him the title of most appearances in the role of main villain. He is truly a foe to be reckoned with. Broly (Super Saiyan 3) One of the few survivors of his race, Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan, threw Goku and his friends into turmoil many times before Gohan, Goten and Goku's combined Kamehameha finally defeated him for good... or so they thought. Thirsting for revenge, Broly returned once again, extracting every drop of potential from his Saiyan blood. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Subpages Category:Profiles Pages